


Hand in Hand

by desuta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, finally decided to actually use my account for something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is really, really good at making Killua flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had this account for like a year now and haven't posted anything, mainly because i can never finish anything i start, but i actually managed to finish something this time so...here's some kirugon! hope u enjoy.

“Killua! Killuaaa!!”

 He was wondering when Gon was going to catch up with him. When he disappeared into the deep woods during their walk in the forest, saying that he needed to do something important, Killua couldn’t help but be bored not even five minutes after he left. He ended up exploring the island alone for a little while, figuring Gon would be able to find him easily, it was where he grew up after all. Eventually, he found himself on the shore of the island, feeling a little lost without the other. He could navigate himself around fine, but it just wasn’t as fun without his friend. Luckily, Gon came to the rescue just in time, sprinting down the beach behind him.

 “Hey. You took a while,” He commented as he turned around to face the other. It was only probably about 20 minutes, but Killua wasn’t the best at warm approaches. Gon’s run slowed into a walk as he caught up to him, and Killua noticed the look of excitement on his face. Well, he usually looked excited, but it was really noticeable that he had something stirring him up deep down this time. “But I’m here now! And I have something for you.”

 Killua tried to deny to himself that he didn’t feel a little something stirring him up deep down too.

 “What is it?” He asked, not showing any sign of the curiosity he felt as he saw that Gon’s hands were behind his back. His friend smiled brightly, even his eyes were twinkling a little, as he moved his arms and held them out in front of himself, both hands placed together to present his gift. Killua could keep his face as stoic as he wanted, but he definitely couldn’t avoid the blush creeping up in his cheeks.

 It felt to him like a whole minute had passed in the few seconds before he replied, voice unintentionally shy, “What’s that supposed to be…?” He thought, maybe if he convinced himself he really didn’t know, he’d have relief of his embarrassment for a moment until Gon told him. It didn’t work.

 “It’s a heart! I carved it out of some wood I left back there, I was saving it to make this for you!” Gon’s smile grew even bigger as he tilted his hands down, hinting at Killua to take it. Killua only blushed harder, and tried not to turn too fast as he started walking in the other direction again. “That’s funny, Gon.” He couldn’t bare to say it to the other’s face. Even if he could pull off a half-amused voice, he couldn’t take the regret out of his eyes for choosing to act like he didn’t care. Gon could see right through him, and he knew he could. And on top of that, he didn’t want to see if Gon’s smile left.

 “Huh? It’s not a joke, Killua.” Killua didn’t even need to see Gon’s face to know that his smile did, in fact, leave.  But luckily, (or unluckily, he couldn’t really tell,) Gon managed to grasp his arm before the guilt started really sinking in. He began to turn to face him before he felt the wooden craft be placed in his hand, and when he felt Gon’s fingers brush his palm just barely, he turned his head away, the fading blush painting his cheeks once more.

Even when Gon pulled his hand away, Killua remained flustered, left staring blankly into the ocean as he clutched the wooden heart. He brought it up to his face to admire it for a few seconds, and then slipped it into his pocket before muttering, “It’s nice, I guess,” and continuing to stroll, only much more slowly than before. Gon walked up alongside him, and Killua felt his eyes pierce into him as his own gaze stayed at the sand below them. “Killua…” Even hearing his voice was making Killua nervous at this point. He couldn’t bare to look him in the eye, he couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t. _‘The gift is most definitely a friend thing’_ , he thought, _‘Gon is way too innocent to even understand what a crush is. There’s no way this could be a romantic thing.’_

 And then he felt Gon’s hand wrapping around his. Palm against palm, fingers curling around his knuckles, much, much more than just a little brush of skin. He stopped walking, head tilting towards Gon slowly as his lips parted, though he had no idea if he was capable of saying anything at all. Before he could even formulate what was happening, Gon spoke for him.

 “I really like you, Killua.”

 Killua couldn’t do anything but stare back, dumbfounded by everything that just occurred in the past 20 seconds, while Gon smiled gently, a smaller and softer smile.

 “Aunt Mito said that when you like someone, it’s romantic to get them a gift. I don’t know anything about romance though, so I didn’t really know what to do. The heart’s supposed to be my gift for you.”

 “Gon…”

 “Ah, I guess it’s a little cheesy, isn’t it? It’s okay if you don’t-”

 Killua cut him off by what he learned from that moment to be the quickest way to shut Gon up.

 

By kissing him.

 

He didn’t pull away immediately, he kissed him for a few good seconds at least. It wasn’t just to see how he’d react, or because he liked it, who liked kissing? He knew he just had to make it a little long (3 seconds to be exact, any more than that was pushing it) to shock Gon enough. At least, that’s what he told himself. When he pulled away, however, he realized the boldness of what he did, and was left with his eyebrows raised almost apologetically, and his expression clearly showing nervousness as he awaited Gon’s response.

 “Killua…” Gon almost looked upset.

  _‘That was so stupid. Why did I do that?’_

 “Killua…!!” His eyebrows raised, mouth opening wider.

  _‘Out of all the things I could have done.’_

“Killua!!!”

  _‘Why did I have to-’_

It was Gon who did the cutting off this time, only with something a little less sweet, and a little more sour for the both of them. He jumped onto Killua, expecting him to hold him back in his embrace. Gon’s hugs were huge, and all his friends were used to them enough to not get knocked down by them, but Killua wasn’t expecting that. They ended up rolling around in the water together for a few seconds, Gon laughing cheerily while Killua just tried to get them to come to a stop. It ended with him on top of Gon, and he quickly placed his hands on either side of the other’s head in the shallow shore to keep himself up. Gon was still giggling and smiling regardless of the fact that his hair and clothes were soaked. “Dummy…you got us both wet.” Killua said dully as he watched his hair drip a little into the ocean, and a little onto Gon’s face.

 “You kissed me!”

 “Yeah, yeah, so what?”

 Gon lifted himself up, leaving Killua to pull his hands away and end up sitting on Gon’s legs. They were both up now, face to face, and Gon decided to give him a gentler hug. It would’ve been nice if they weren’t both drenched in freezing water.

 “I didn’t know if I was supposed to, Aunt Mito didn’t say anything about that! I thought about it on my own, but it made me kinda nervous…”

 Killua hugged him back, though not as much out of the uncomfortableness of their clothes, and they slowly stood up together, hands placed on each others sides until they were both balanced. As Killua tried to squeeze the water out of his hair, Gon pondered aloud, “Heh, I guess all this was kind of silly. We should probably go back to Aunt Mito’s house, huh?”

 “Probably.” Killua discreetly moved his elbow against his pocket as he bent over to wring the water out. He was more worried if Gon’s gift was still there than about his hair, but he couldn’t let him know that. Gon was busy squeezing his own hair out too, anyway. As they both leaned back up, Killua noticed how cute Gon looked with his hair down. A smile found its way on his face. He didn’t see it like that often. Gon seemed to notice his stare, because he smiled back at him warmly, and Killua frowned and widened his eyes as he was caught. He turned around, saying they should hurry up, and complaining about how uncomfortable the clothes sticking to his skin was. Gon went, “Uh-huh!” and walked up next to him before holding out his arm.

 

“Can we hold hands?”

 

It seemed so easy to Gon, like kissing or holding hands wasn’t a big deal. To Gon, it wasn’t a big deal. But to Killua, it seemed like so much. Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to any kind of affection at all, let alone this kind. He was only worried that Gon wouldn’t understand how much he liked him, because he did, a lot. Killua really, really liked him. And while Gon had been on ‘dates,’ he didn’t seem like he would even get what a crush even was. Killua wondered if he should say something to him about it, until Gon started pulling his hand away. Killua snatched it up in his own quick, deciding it wasn’t something to worry about at the moment. Right now, with the sun setting and their clothes dripping wet, it would be best to just go home and relax and enjoy themselves for the night.

 Gon made a little noise with his smile, a cute, happy noise, and Killua could read the joy in his eyes as they swung their arms together back and forth. As they walked to Mito’s house, hand in hand, Killua’s lips curled up again. He didn’t try to hide it this time. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, really. Unless they ended up cuddling each other in their sleep or something. Even that would be alright though, as long as he didn't have to hear Mito talking to Gon’s grandma about how adorable they were.

 Gon squeezed his palm tight, and Killua remembered the craft heart in his pocket, and the kiss he laid on Gon’s lips, and that they were holding hands, and his cheeks flushed red.

  
He and Gon _were_ pretty adorable.


End file.
